Cenas
by Felisbela
Summary: Conheça o verdadeiro relacionamento de Jon e Robb. [One-shot] - [Casal: Jon e Robb/Slash/Incest] - [Alerta: Baseado nos primeiros capítulos do livro.]


**Cenas**

_Heróico_

Lady Catelyn tentou evitar o contato de seu filho mais velho, Robb Stark, com Jon Snow, desde que o pequeno bastardo havia pisado em Winterefell. Lady Catelyn não iria permitir que uma amizade se formasse entre um bastardo e seu precioso filho, futuro senhor do Norte. O pai das crianças, Eddard Stark disse que nada resolveria, pior, iria fortalecer a amizade dos dois. O senhor Stark tinha razão, nem se o próprio pai proibisse o contato das crianças, iria conseguir privar Robb e Jon de se encontrarem.

Em uma manhã, já cansado de ouvir a mesma ladainha da sua senhora, Eddard pegou Robb nos braços e caminhou até onde poderia encontrar Jon Snow. Logicamente, o menino se encontrava junto do mestre de armas da casa Stark. Jon tinha mais perfil de lutador do que Robb, por isso desde logo, queria que os dois começassem uma amizade. Quem sabe assim, Robb Stark aprenderia os gostos de montaria e da esgrima.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. A união dos dois irmãos se desenhou bem antes de encontrarem a ninhada de lobinhos. Bem antes dos dois jovens encontrarem as suas almas desenhadas em Fantasma e em Vento Cinzento.

Em uma manhã, o pai dos meninos se aproximou da mesa em que Robb e Jon tomavam café da manhã. Mas esperar outra coisa que não fosse um dos meninos brincar com a comida do outro, seria irrealista demais. Naquela época, os dois só eram crianças, tinham acabado de fazer nove anos. Eddard Stark comunicou que os dois meninos iniciariam o estudo da espada dali algumas horas. Os dois meninos se entreolharam e acenaram positivo para o pai. Naquela época, Robb e Jon aceitavam as palavras do pai como força de lei. O menino dono de olhos azuis, cutucou Snow e perguntou o que ele achava daquilo tudo. Jon apresentou um sorriso amarelo e Robb não deixou de notar uma tristeza em seus olhos verdes.

Enquanto isso, Eddar Stark foi chamar o mestre de armas, Ser Rodrik Cassel para instruir os meninos. Robb cochichou nos ouvidos do meio-irmão o quê havia acontecido para Jon de repente parar com as brincadeiras.

- Está tudo bem, Jon? – o menino mais novo olhou para seu irmão, movimentado os ombros , como se aquele gesto falasse que estava tudo bem, como se aquilo o dispensasse de uma resposta mais elaborada. – Err.. Jon...acho que está com medo de uma luta!

- Nunca! – os olhos verdes voltaram com o brilho animador para fitar o rosto de Robb. Jon desde criança já era um lutador, ele sabia que se não fosse forte em Winterfell, nunca conseguiria sobreviver, com a marca de bastardo que parecia estar estampado em sua face. Robb vendo que o melhor amigo tinha voltado com a sua animação, não deixou de dar pancadas no ombro direito do irmão. – Não fique com medo, irmãozinho. Eu deixo você ganhar uma luta...

- É o que veremos, meu querido irmão. – Jon se levantou da mesa, selou o acordo com um aperto de mão, como já vira o pai fazer milhões de vezes quando recebia senhores de outras terras em Winterfell e partiu para o local de treinamento.

Quando Robb chegou para o treino, Jon já tinha vestido as roupas apropriadas de combate. Rodrik Cassel agora mostrava as espadas feitas de madeira, pedindo para que o menino escolhesse a que mais gostasse. Jon não deixou de perceber os olhares de Robb quando este chegou no local. No rosto do meio-irmão mais novo, apareceu um misto de segurança e rivalidade que deixou Robb estranhamento intimidado.

As espadas de maneira se chocaram uma, duas, três vezes... ambos tinham a mesma massa, mas Jon tinha a agilidade a qual Robb desconhecia. As mãos e pés dançavam de acordo com a luta, Robb foi descobrir que Jon tinha a técnica que o meio-irmão mais velho desconhecia.

Na primeira luta, Jon levou a melhor, mas a princípio o outro pensou que tinha sido sorte. Robb pediu mais duas revanches que, por fim, se transformaram em três lutas a mando de Lorde Eddard Stark que observava os meninos, com bastante cautela, gritando toda vez que via os filhos fazerem algum movimento errado, feitos a maior parte pelo filho mais velho. Acabou que Robb só conseguiu vencer uma de três.

No final do treinamento, os dois meninos se aproximaram e se cumprimentaram. Jon não deixou de perceber o desapontamento de Robb Stark estampado em seu rosto.

Naquela noite, foi concedido a Jon Snow a honra de poder permanecer o jantar inteiro na companhia do pai e dos outros irmãos. Lady Catelyn havia saído mais cedo, alegando estar com uma profunda dor de cabeça quando percebeu que o bastado iria ficar mais tempo na mesa, em relação aos outros dias comuns.

Durante todo o jantar, Jon fitou Robb, mas o menino de olhos azuis o ignorou. Quando todos os irmãos haviam partido, só restando Jon e Eddar Stark na mesa. Robb sabia que está era a deixa para que fosse para o seu quarto. Foi o que fez, andou pelos corredores, esperando que tivesse uma boa noite de sono para quem sabe no dia seguinte não se lembrar do que aconteceu na manhã. Porém o menino ruivo teve que parar no meio do corredor ao ouvir seu irmão gritar um pedido de desculpas. Robb não deixou de ficar constrangido com a ação de seu irmãozinho.

- Venha! – Robb pediu para que Jon se aproximasse. Naquela noite, Robb queria conversar a sós com o seu meio-irmão por isso o convidou para entrar em seu quarto. Poucas vezes Jon havia entrado no quarto do seu meio-irmão mesmo os dois sendo melhores amigos.

As duas crianças se fitaram, sem que tivessem coragem de começar a conversa. Os dois não queriam brigar, mas Robb pedia uma explicação.

- Eu já treino com papai já faz algum tempo. – Robb se aproximou de Jon.

- Então foram vocês que me enganaram... – O menino de olhos verdes já conseguia prever as ações de seu irmão mais velho. Fechou os olhos como se aquilo minimizassem as dores que sentiria, ou talvez ficar tão próximo de Robb o deixasse constrangido... Talvez merecesse um soco no meio do estômago, mas Robb nunca foi uma pessoa má. – Não importa, Jon! Algum dia o derrotarei. – os olhos verdes de abriram e viu a satisfação de Robb ao jurar aquelas palavras. Não era só Jon que possuía um espírito heróico, mas também havia um pouco desse espírito em Robb, misturado com justiça e bondade. Os dois irmãos se abraçaram.

_Xadrez_

Nenhum dos irmãos previa a mudança que iria acontecer na vida dos dois. Havia uma forte ligação entre eles, isso, ninguém poderia duvidar. Depois de terem completado onze anos, já com os corpos modificados pelos anos de treinamento, poderiam ser considerados homens e foi Robb quem notou a diferença de seus corpos.

Em uma tarde calma em Winterfell, quando Lady Catelyn e o Eddard Stark estavam mais ao sul e os irmãos tinham saído para brincar. Jon e Robb estavam nos arredores do castelo, mais precisamente na biblioteca, jogando uma interessantíssima partida de xadrez. Isso que pensava Jon, pois Robb já havia cansado de jogar desde o fim da primeira rodada. Os dedos moviam automaticamente para as casinhas, enquanto observava suas peças serem tomadas cada vez com mais rapidez por Jon Snow. Alguns minutos depois da décima partida ter se iniciado, o rei de Robb caiu no tabuleiro.

Mais uma partida teve início, Robb sentia que cada vez que se iniciava uma nova partida, ficava com dificuldade para se concentrar no jogo. Jon estava a sua frente, o observando enquanto Robb mantinha o seu olhar perdido, nos olhos verdes de Jon.

- É a sua vez, Robb! – disse Jon, mas seu irmão mais velho continuou parado, fitando o nada, vezes olhando para o tabuleiro, vezes olhando para os olhos de seu meio-irmão mais novo. – Ei...  
O leve toque de dedos no antebraço de Jon fez com que o irmão despertasse de seus sonhos. Constrangido, Robb virou de costas, de repente para que o mais novo não enxergasse a sua vergonha. Tentava se ocultar, mas parou quando ouviu a voz do outro dizendo que seria melhor que voltasse para seu quarto. O grito negativo da voz do irmão mais velho fez com que Jon desistisse.

- Vamos terminar essa partida. – Robb não pode evitar um sorriso e voltou a se virar para onde Jon estava sentado. A partida recomeçou e terminou em um piscar de olhos. Mas o alívio não veio para Robb Stark.

- Finalmente! –. O garoto mais velho se levantou de onde estava, passou as mãos do joelho e se distanciou de Jon, indo se sentar no parapeito da janela. Hoje não queria falar com Jon, na verdade, nos últimos dias não estava querendo se aproximar no meio-irmão e isso se devia ao estranho fato de sempre que colocava a cabeça em seu travesseiro, a primeira coisa que via era Jon Snow, principalmente em seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos castanhos e em...

Os pensamentos de Robb foram interrompidos pelo irmão mais novo que agora estava próximo de Robb. Ainda bem, pensou Robb. O seu baixo ventre já começava a formigar, mas a maldita mão de Jon estava em seus ombros, mais um pouco para cima e Robb poderia sentir as mãos quentes do meio-irmão sobre a sua nuca...

- Pensei que essas palavras deveriam ser as minhas! – o irmão mais velho escutou um barulho de irritação feito pelos lábios de Jon. Voltou sua face para o irmão mais novo, A barba por fazer deixava Jon Snow mais velho, talvez distante do Jon Snow criança que brincava com Robb. Aqueles pensamentos fizeram Robb ficar mais perturbado.

Não era possível, pensava Robb Stark, seu irmãozinho agora se transformou em um homem, mais rápido do que um dia poderia imaginar. Naquela noite, um novo Jon iria povoar os sonhos do futuro senhor do Norte... Mas agora deveria se distanciar de Jon Snow homem.

- Desculpe, Jon, mas não ando com cabeça para esses tipos de jogos. – a carranca se formou, talvez a máscara que começou a usar desde que os sonhos se iniciaram.

- E ainda espera ser senhor do Norte com toda essa preguiça! – Jon sabia que Robb gostava de suas provocações, mas naquele dia não houve resposta do irmão mais velho. O irmão mais novo não sabia o que fazer para que o irmão mais velho ficasse animado outra vez. – Está tão estranho comigo, Robb. Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

O silêncio que invadiu os ouvidos de Jon fizeram com que a insegurança povoasse seu coração.

- Não se preocupe... daqui a pouco as nossas irmãos vão chegar. Você ficará mais contente...

- Sabe que eu prefiro ficar contigo... – Robb levou uma das mãos até o queixo de seu meio-irmão o acariciando.

- Sansa te acha atraente...

- Sansa só tem oito anos, Robb...

- É verdade! - O som da porta sendo aberta despertou Robb e Jon. Os irmãos se voltaram para aquele que entrou na biblioteca...

_Delírios_

Na manhã seguinte, Jon acordou com a necessidade de ver Robb Stark. A batida da porta pareceu mais ansiosa do que aquelas de quando era criança e ansiava pela presença do irmão mais velho para poder iniciar mais uma brincadeira diária. Uma voz, ainda embargada pelo sono saiu de lá de dentro. Robb respirou fundo e entrou no quarto do seu irmão mais velho. Ficou surpreso ao notar que Robb já estava acordado. O dono de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis estava deitado, seu peito estava desnudo e um sorriso travesso apareceu em seus lábios.

Jon observou Robb se levantar e as formas que antes eram escondidas pelos grossas roupas de frio foram reveladas. O irmão mais novo observou Robb passar ao seu lado, nu, sem nenhum pudor. Claro, não era a primeira vez que Jon Snow via Robb Stark sem roupa, mas aquela era a primeira vez que acontecia desde que Robb tinha ganhado corpo de homem.

O mais velho dos irmãos fazia aquilo, logicamente para despertar o interesse no irmão menor. Além disso, Robb queria saber se só Jon exercia poder sobre ele, o que foi descartado quando Robb percebeu o olhar de Jon em seu corpo.

Assim que trancou a porta de seu quarto, Robb Stark se virou para a janela e fechou as cortinas, o que iria acontecer por ali deveria ficar em segredo. Jon Snow estava atrás de seu irmão mais velho, o qual exercia total controle sobre a situação. A princípio, o olhar do mais novo estava nas costas largas, mas foi descendo até encontrar as formas arredondadas... Viu Robb se sentar no parapeito da janela, uma perna estava flexionada, servindo de apoio para o seu antebraço, a outra se mantinha no chão. Ao se aproximar mais de Robb, Jon teve uma visão privilegiada. O menor teve vontade de tocar no peito nu de Robb, mas de repente se sentiu mais atraído pelo baixo ventre do irmão que já respondia ao desejo estampado nos olhos verdes. Jon esperou impaciente o que o irmão planejava, e o encanto do corpo nu continuou e agora mais intenso quando aos mãos de Robb deslizaram pelo próprio membro, por toda a extensão, desde a base até a ponta onde já poderiam se notar o líquido sair pela abertura, facilitando o movimento.

A respiração de Jon se intensificou. Então não era só ele que...

O moreno, interrompeu os movimentos do ruivo, para desgosto de Robb que gemeu, mas de desagrado. Se tocar, enquanto o irmão mais novo via tudo era uma de das fantasias de seu sonhos.

- Chegou a hora de meu banho, se quiser sair, a chave se encontra na fechadura da porta...

O menor ignorou o convite do mais velho. Jon acompanhou Robb entrar no banheiro. Lá se encontrava um balde de madeira cheio de água e um pano branco. O ruivo molhou o pano com a água limpa e começou a passar pelo seu corpo, mas Jon pegou o pano das mãos do irmão mais velho e o próprio começou a passar o pano branco, agora transparente, pelo peito de Robb... Jon começava a sentir seu baixo ventre latejar e seu próprio membro e Robb soube que o irmão se sentia excitado pela cara em que fazia. Robb estava sentado de pernas abertas em um local mais alto fazendo com que Jon ficasse com a sua visão preenchida pelo membro já novamente duro de Robb.

- Como você é desajeitado, irmão... já vai se sujar novamente...- disse Jon que não pode evitar um sorriso se desenhar pelo seu rosto. Ficou no meio das pernas de Robb, passava o pano branco pela extensão da ereção e demorou ali, ao notar que Jon gostava, ao passar sobre a cabeça. O pano frio em contato com a ereção quente fez Robb ficar mais excitado.

As mãos de Jon voltaram para o peito do irmão. Os mamilos estavam duros, fazendo com que uma tentação invadisse a mente de Jon. Queria chupar e mordiscar os mamilos do mais velho. Mas o trabalho foi feito pelas mãos que agora passaram a ser habilidosas. Sua tentação redobrou quando ficou de joelho para limpar novamente a região do corpo do irmão que o mais tentava. Robb queria que o mais novo chupasse a sua ereção, sentindo-o latejar, já dolorido e sabia que nada iria acontecer se não fosse ele a estimular a vontade do mais novo. Por isso, Robb movimentou o baixo ventre e colocou a ponta de seu membro nos lábios de Snow.

- Lamba... – Jon, derrotado pelo irmão, atirou o pano e começou a alisar as pernas bem trabalhadas. Beijou a ponta do sexo e começou a dar leves lambidas na ponta, de onde saia o líquido que agora aumentava. O gosto do membro que latejava em sua boca era bom e o desejo de Snow aumentou quando ouviu os gemidos do irmão. As mãos de Robb enterraram nos cabelos castanhos do irmão e forçou Jon a lamber toda a extensão de seu membro. A língua quente agora deslizava por toda a pele. Jon Snow revezava, usava das mãos para provocar o membro duro, as vezes usando da língua... a boca engoliu o falo e agora Jon poder sentir o roçar dos pêlos ruivos de Jon em seu nariz. O melhor cheiro que já sentiu na vida.

Ouviu um gemido mais longo de Robb, e Jon viu que o irmão não poderia mais agüentar. Intensificou os beijos, as lambidas e engoliu mais uma vez a ereção em sua boca, deixando que ele despejasse o líquido na boca de Jon.

Alguns segundos se passaram e os dois ficaram em silêncio até Robb notar que Jon havia afrouxado as suas calças que agora estavam abaixadas até aos joelhos. Ele agora se tocava, de olhos fechados, mas Robb interrompeu os movimentos.

- Não!

Ignorou os protestos do irmão e pediu para que Jon ficasse em pé, e o ajudou a retirar as calças. O membro de Jon crescia cada vez mais. Era doida e era impossível não querer levar uma das mãos para massagear o local. A visão deixou Robb duro novamente.

Os dois irmãos estavam deitados na cama. Jon apoiava o seu rosto no peito de Robb enquanto ente alisava os fios castanhos.

_Ceia_

Tinha sido uma escolha de Jon ser um membro da patrulha da noite. Ele tentou desviar a atenção da mesa, mais precisamente dos olhos azuis de seu irmão, mas era difícil enquanto não estivesse embriagado. Naquela noite, recebiam a visita do Rei Robert Baratheon e da rainha Cersei. Jon sabia das intenções do Rei, de colocar o seu pai como sendo seu braço direito no Sul, sabia que seu pai deveria ser corajoso, tinha pedido para que fosse junto dele, mas Eddard Stark disse que não haveria lugar para um bastardo na corte. Robb também pensou na possibilidade de ficar em Winterfell, mas longe de seu pai, sabia que as coisas poderiam ficar mais perigosas para o seu lado, tendo Lady Catelyn como a única a comandar o Norte. Maldita hora em que as figuras reais apareceram em Winterfell.

Que morram congelados!

Fantasma concordou com o seu dono, começou a uivar, mas o lobo parou ao sentir ser chutado pelas botas do dono.

– Quieto, Fantasma! – O lobo gemeu, não aceitando a atitude do dono. Jon espetou o garfo no franco, deixou que caísse me seu colo, para que Fantasma pudesse desfrutar do banquete, além de manter a boca do animal ocupada por algumas minutos.

Já era a segunda taça de vinho da noite e Jon já conseguia se sentir mais relaxado, embora não tenha parado de reclamar baixinho. Malditos fossem aqueles que tinham nascido na casa Baratheon. Agora estaria sozinho de novo, sem Lorde Stark, sem Robb Stark, sem Arya Stark... o que tinha sobrado para aquele bastardo? Pelo menos ainda tinha Fantasma que agora puxava a sua calça embaixo da mesa. Snow alisou o pêlo do animal.

Naquela noite, manteve sua atenção em Fantasma e na bebida.

Jon não viu os olhos curiosos que pousaram em si, quando o bastardo saiu cambaleante para a porta do castelo, seguido por seu animal.

O lobo branco que estava atrás de Robb uivou e se voltou para o outro lobo que se aproximava. Aquele era Vento Cinzento que caminhou na direção de lobo branco. Fantasma abaixou, como se tivesse cumprimentando o animal e lambeu o focinho do lobo cinzento. Tal como seus donos faziam há algum tempo.

Jon Snow ouviu os passos, próximo de onde estava. Quando virou, viu que era Robb, sentado em um muro enquanto puxava um cigarro feito a mão. Os lábios levaram o fumo a boca, mas foram arrancados com nervosismo pelo irmão mais novo. Os dois se fitaram, por alguns segundos. Os olhos verdes de Jon se perderam nos azuis de Robb. Estavam a centímetros de distância. A boca de Snow exalava o cheiro de vinho, isso não ficou desapercebido por Stark. Quando Jon deu um passo para trás, Robb puxou o casaco de Jon para que esse continuasse nessa posição.

- Fique! – as palavras saíram ásperas, carregadas de uma raiva que era alimentada desde que Robb conhecera das reais intenções de Jon deixar Winterfell... – Fique! – repetiu Robb, agora puxando o casaco de Jon com mais força, como se aqueles gestos pudessem manter Jon Snow no castelo.

- O que me resta Robb? Papai vai embora, sua mãe me odeia e você será o senhor do Norte daqui a poucos anos... Tenho que fazer a minha vida, Robb! – como naquele dia na biblioteca, Robb e Jon se encontravam na mesma posição. Snow passou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos de Stark, enquanto este se agarrava aos seus casacos.

- Não sei do que foge, Jon! Lá você também não terá papai, nem tão pouco a mim. Pelo menos aqui em Winterfell você está no meio da família, aqui estarei contigo, meu querido irmãozinho. - Jon tocou no rosto de seu irmão e o trouxe mais perto do seu. Robb sentiu os lábios de seu irmãos sobre os seus, e de repente a solidão foi preenchida pelo calor, mas logo Robb voltou a sentir o vazio quando Jon se afastou e se virou de costas.

- Sinto muito, Robb!

_Repentinamente soube que você teria de ir_

_Meu mundo não foi seu, seus olhos assim me disseram_

(The Old Ways - Loreena McKennitt)

_Frio_

Vento Cinzento olhava para o horizonte, perdido na tundra, no céu escuro e na nevasca que caia sem parar. Sua vista estava embaçada, mas aquele lobo preferia mil vezes enfrentar o fogo do gelo, maltratando o seu corpo, as suas patas, os seus olhos à ter que conviver com a solidão. A neve agora se acumulava em seu rosto. A capa que tinha colocado sobre seu dorso, agora servia de puro enfeite. Logo, o vento a levou. Vento Cinzento tentou recuperá-la, mas a velocidade da ventania aliada ao frio que congelava os seus movimentos não deixou que o lobo a recuperasse. Tinha percorrido todo o caminho que levava até a muralha, mas ainda parecia que faltava uma eternidade para chegar. Afinal onde Vento Cinzento se encontrava? O lobo caiu, sentindo que tinha perdido os movimentos da perna.

O uivo fez com que Vento Cinzento despertasse. As garras que se enterraram no meio de suas orelhas não doeram. Será que seria morto? O lobo cinzento ergueu pela última vez as pernas dianteiras naquela noite. Para a sua surpresa, um lobo branco apareceu na nevasca, só conseguindo distinguir que era mesmo o fastasma que rondava os seus sonhos, pelos olhos cor de sangue.

Jon Snow encontrou Robb no meio da nevasca. Iriam seguir percurso até a muralha.

**FIM**


End file.
